


Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

by FuzzyInk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Does Forty Year Old!Guy count as a character AU or whatever?, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Kink, doctor!AU, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyInk/pseuds/FuzzyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU imagined by barracutie and bodysong/romanpatience in which Thomas is a young doctor fresh out of med school and Guy is an older patient of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

Guy shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room, waiting for his name to be called. He hated doctors, and put every check-up off as long as he could. Medical personnel were much too invasive for his tastes, and he could feel their silent judgment of his health every time he had an appointment. The location did little to improve his view on physicians. Clinics just reeked of latex, cleaning supplies, death, and old people - the last two essentially being the same thing.

Pulling his jacket up close, he tried vainly to ignore the uncomfortable chill by glancing up at the soap opera playing on the TV. The acting was horrendous and overdone, but criticizing the poor saps on the screen was a grateful distraction from the rest of his surroundings. However, this tactic didn’t last for long, as a middle aged woman opened the door leading to their offices and examination rooms and called out, “Guillaume de Homem-Christo? If you’ll come with me?” He rolled his eyes in general annoyance, wanting to make it quite obvious that he didn’t want to be here. Grunting as he pushed himself out of the chair, Guy followed the all too happy nurse down the hallway to an examination room. He replied to her annoying comments such as, “My, your name is a mouthful, isn’t it?” and “Your records say it has been a while since you last stopped in here. Don’t care for check-ups?” with more caveman-esque noises.

He sat down on the table provided, and began answering her routine questioning to the best of his ability. After a few minutes of mindless confirmations and answers, the nurse left to get the doctor. No doubt it would be another half hour of waiting as the physician took his sweet time doing whatever doctors possibly did before visiting their patients. Leaning back down on the crinkly, paper-covered table, he looked around at his newer surroundings. The once-baby blue walls looked grey and dreary from the effects of time, holding up a couple medical posters; one displayed the inner workings of the ear, the other explaining problems with eyesight. In other words, it was the same, typical examination room; boring. With yet another grunt, the middle aged man pushed himself up off the table, wanting to pass the time by exploring the rest of the chrome covered room. The drawers and cupboards held little of interest.

Instead of poking around more, Guy decided to entertain himself more actively, and slipped two tongue depressors out of cup they were displayed in before rapping them against the countertop. The laminate noise was dull, and quiet. He decided to move onto better surfaces. The walls, cupboard doors, glass cup holding q-tips, and chrome-coated sink were all inadequate drumming surfaces. Shaking his head in dismay, the man walked over to the trashcan to toss his makeshift drumsticks. His eye caught on his reflection in the mirrored faucet, and he stood for a minute, assessing his appearance. In his mind’s eye, he was still the young twenty-something year old man that created music and was carefree, but what stared back at him was the rough man he had become. A bit of stubble, spotted with grey hairs, decorated his jaw. His hair, still as luxurious as ever, had also come to match his modest beard, with a just a couple grey hairs in front of his bangs. He hadn’t noticed these before. Perhaps having kids was finally paying its toll. Strong, stormy-blue eyes glared at the image looking back at him in the faucet. He was still young, and no silver sink was going to tell him otherwise.

At precisely that moment, the door opened, causing Guy to jump and drop the tongue depressors into the trash. A tall young man dressed in a green shirt, tie neatly in place, and a white lab coat entered, a small smile etched on his lips. “Hello, Mr. Homem-Christo I presume?” He held out his hand as he closed the door behind him, giving them their privacy. Guy looked up, met with the soft russet eyes of the doctor. This… was not the old geezer he had the last time he came in. His heart beat a little faster, both from the surprise on the sudden intrusion and the embarrassment of being caught snooping around.

Finally noticing the hand extended towards him, Guy shook it before walking back to his seat on the examination table. Clearing his throat, he regained his composure. “Uh, you can call me Guy.”  
The doctor smiled, and took his own seat. “Ah, Guy. I’m Doctor Bangalter. I will be your attending physician today. I’m afraid your previous doctor, Dr. Winter, has retired. I’ve been assigned as your replacement.” He looked up from the clipboard he had been flipping through, meeting Guy’s incessant gaze. “I do hope you don’t mind?” Quickly, the shorter man looked away, crossing his arms to try and gain back his air of dismay and uncaringness, answering with only a shrug and yet another grunt. 

Thomas offered a cheerful laugh at that.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. So, Guy, I would just like to go over your medical history and make sure all our documents match up or that nothing has changed within the past year and a half.” As the barrage of questions were thrown at Guy-Man once more, the man found himself back to staring at the young doctor. The way his brunette locks gently curled over his ear and at the nape of his neck was strangely adorable. He was snapped back to reality as the doctor stood, saying, “Alright then, I think it all checks out. Let’s get your check up over and done with, shall we?” Guy nodded in response, his gaze falling to the floor. He tried reminding himself of the disdain he had for doctors, but this one felt different. He might have been going through the same motions all the other doctors had, but he felt less cold about the whole thing. Okay, and he had to admit, this Dr. Bangalter was quite attractive. There was no denying that.

First, the young man started by moving his fingers along Guy’s scalp, checking for any bumps that might not belong. “I’m sorry if this is out of line, but you have very nice hair. So soft. And no dandruff! You’d be surprised how many oily and flaky scalps come through here.” Guy-Man smiled to himself, blushing ever so slightly at the compliment. His hair had been a symbol of pride ever since his glory days. Knowing it still held the same glamour that it did when he was younger, despite the few grey hairs, put a bit of the old spark back in his heart.  
“Thank you. I like to take pride in my appearance.”  
“And for good reason.” The doctor smiled back as he continued his examination, pulling out a small, coned flashlight to inspect his patient’s ears. Guy’s eyes widened at the comment. Did this Dr. Bangalter just say he was attractive? No, he couldn’t look too far into this. Besides, there were rules about this sort of thing, weren’t there? Doctors weren’t allowed to hit on their patients or something like that. Guy swallowed down his endless thoughts and came back to the situation at hand. No doubt, the man had simply paid him a compliment on his hair. Nothing more.

The physical exam continued, with a quick and standard eye and mouth exam, followed by a check of Guy’s lymph nodes and thyroid gland. Dr. Bangalter’s hands were cool to the touch, causing Guy to shiver as they wrapped around his neck probing for abnormalities. The massage of his doctor’s chilled fingers left Guy relaxed and wanting more as they made their way down from his neck to his shoulders and collar bone.

“Everything seems to be in working order so far.” The fingers slipped off Guy’s skin, leaving an effervescent trail of coolness where they once sat. “Now I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to remove your clothes for the rest of the tests.” The patient’s eyes widened. Oh right. He had nearly forgotten about that. The thought of this handsome young man inspecting his body up close; it was both exhilarating and a cause for self-consciousness. Either way, the mere idea brought up his heart rate, causing his checks to flush a bit more. Dr. Bangalter took notice of Guy’s reaction, but smiled and nodded reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ll step right outside as you put on the gown and you can knock to let me know when you’re ready. Take your time if you need to, it’s fine. The whole process should only take a couple minutes, and I’ll make it as unobtrusive as I can.”

“Right.” The discomfort still showed plainly on his face, but he took the gown and began shrugging off his jacket as the other left, closing the door behind him. For a moment, he sat looking at the thin paper gown. Not much would be left to the imagination; of course, Guy knew that the doctor would eventually be seeing every inch. The gown was simply a formality, one that he was thankful for. Any scrap of security to hide behind from the knowing eyes of the physician was welcome. It was hard enough being judged by an old doctor, let alone a young and virile one such as Bangalter.

Once changed, Guy invited the doctor back in and the two picked up where they left off. The frigid metal of a stethoscope ran across his bare back, raising the tiny hairs where it touched. Guy breathed on command, thankful for the chance to calm down a bit. All he’d have to do is keep the steady breathing up, and he’ll be done with the check-up before he knew it.

While his mental nerves were still a bit frazzled from the increased physicality between the two, according to his new doctor, at least Guy’s physical nerves seemed to be doing their job. Dr. Bangalter had been running a pen along his arms, legs, and chest; switching between a sharp point and blunt end to test the nerves in his skin. He responded appropriately, if not just the tiniest bit breathily. The cold steel tickled his skin. Never before would the older man have thought that a doctor’s appointment could be so stimulating.

“If you’ll get up Mr. Homem – oh, I mean Guy.” A small chuckle parted his lips as his hands found their way to his patient’s shoulders in a gesture to help him up off the table. The touch was now warm and soft, a comfort where once it was chilled. “We’ll check out your range of motion and flexibility before finishing with a routine prostate and genital exam.” Guy’s heart leapt up into his throat. He was aware that it was a part of every yearly check-up, but it never fully hit him that’d he would be in such close proximity with the other man. Going back to the deep breathing that seemed to calm him down earlier, he reminded himself that it was a simple procedure that he had been doing for years. It wouldn’t take much longer and he’d be out of the clinic in just a couple minutes.

Focusing on the task at hand to keep his mind away from the immediate future, the patient raised his arms above his head and rotated them around in their sockets. For the first time in the check-up, the doctor kept his distance, eyeing every move the man made. He seemed too approve, because while he wasn’t as flexible as he was in his younger years, Guy still noticed Bangalter’s eyes sparkle and a smile that brought a warmth to his face. At least he was doing something right. Bending over to touch his toes, a feat he could nearly accomplish, he noticed his physician’s feet slowly circle around him, inspecting his form. In a vain attempt to impress Dr. Bangalter even more, he pushed himself to fully reach his toes, causing a shooting pain to rush through the back his knees and upper thighs. An audible groan of pain came forth, despite Guy’s best efforts to keep it to himself. His knees began to buckle, and Guy could feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Whoa there! Don’t push yourself. You’re doing just fine for a man your age.”

The thought of being compared to older men nearly made Guy’s blood boil. He wasn’t old, just more experienced. He helped himself back upright and straightened his hospital gown. “You’re right. I am doing fine. Just peachy.” His voice betrayed his feelings on the subject, letting out a small huff as he pushed his dark mane out of his face. He couldn’t hide the pink glow that adorned his cheeks, nor could he bring himself to look at Dr. Bangalter’s face. The man felt like a fool, but there was nothing to be done about it. “Is that all for your range of motion tests?”

“Just look to me, walk forward, and retrace your steps backward and we’ll be able to move on to the final part of your appointment and get you on your way.” Reluctantly, Guy’s stern gaze met his doctor's and his eyes softened. The face that looked back at him was not one of ridicule, but one full of understanding. He stepped forward, walking towards the man that surprised him with empathy and an aura of relaxation. He shifted closer to the man, just one step further and their chests would be touching. The doctor was taller than Guy had previously realized. His head came just up to the other’s shoulders, and looking up at his face required him to crane his neck. Bangalter nodded in approval, “Good. And backwards?” Blue eyes locked on the brown eyes as Guy carefully took a step back, followed by another and another until he hit the examination table and stumbled, landing on the floor. The older man’s cheeks went from pink to red, but when he saw the Dr. Bangalter's face, it calmed him. The doctor appeared worried, his own expression pinker than earlier. “I am s-so sorry! I-I-I should have been paying at-t-tention. I was- I mean- you did fine. Are you hurt?” The concern gave Guy a bit of comfort in his mistake, and he shook his head. For the first time in the entire exam, the man actually smiled.

“Non. It’s fine. I’m fine. Do not worry.” In fact, his poor hip throbbed with pain, as it had hit the corner of the table in a most uncomfortable place, however hearing the doctor’s cute stuttering made it easier to bear. He got up, rubbing the area to try and alleviate the ache, and offered a hand to help the doctor up off the floor as well.  
“Are you sure? If something happened, a clinic is the place to deal with it you know.” Bangalter rubbed his arm, ashamed of his mistaking of letting a patient get hurt. But Guy reassured him with a nod of the head, letting him now that he was, indeed, alright. “Well, if you’re sure, I’ll just get a nurse in here and we’ll finish up. Sound good?”

“Yes. Thank you.” It was funny how getting hurt in the doctor’s office is what turned his mood around, but Guy wasn’t going to complain. Perhaps he was wrong about doctors. Maybe they weren’t all bad. There seemed to be at least one exception to the rule. He quietly stood back and allowed the doctor to step out to grab a nurse. However, after just a minute, it became obvious that something was wrong. Dr. Bangalter looked dismayed as he came back, tapping his clip board.  
“It seems we’re a bit short handed on nurses at the moment. The ones we do have are all occupied with work, and it appears we won’t have a free one to stand for your genital and prostate exam for another half hour.” Dismay dripped from Guy’s features. He couldn’t wait around for a half hour, doing nothing; especially not with a striking man such as his new doctor. The risk of making a fool of himself was too high. Bangalter took note of Guy’s reaction, and with a sly look on his face, quietly shut the door, lowering his voice after it had clicked closed. “We could go ahead and do it without a nurse present? It isn’t exactly standard practice, but…” His voice trailed off, waiting for his patient’s reaction.  
“I’m okay with that.” Guy nodded in agreement. It wouldn’t be that bad. Besides, he himself thought it was a little crazy, but he felt as though he could trust this doctor. Having a new person come in and stare at his nether regions was unnerving. Dr. Bangalter alone was more than enough.

With a snap of some latex gloves, the physician was ready to go to work. “Alright. You haven’t had any pain, lesions, or changes in sexual related issues, have you?”  
“No. Everything is normal as far as I’m aware.”  
“Good. Now, if you’ll lift up your gown?” With a deep breath of confidence, Guy did as he was told, exposing himself from the belly button down. Bangalter immediately began his inspection, feeling around his inner thigh, gentle hands squeezing and caressing the skin. The older man couldn’t help but giggle, as the gloved hands tickled past the hairs along his skin. Was that a smirk spreading across his doctor’s face? “Please turn your head and cough.” Guy obeyed and felt no discomfort. “Well, no inguinal or femoral hernias. That’s a good sign.”

Next, the hands moved to the shaft, slowly searching for anything wrong. Guy’s breathing picked up, and he could feel his heart beginning to race. The doctor began handling his head and the middle aged man had to grab the table behind him to help keep his cool. The sensations of warm, smooth latex gliding across the sensitive skin, lightly squeezing and stroking, were becoming too much to handle. Guy looked down in horrid realization that he was growing hard. He tried to will it away, but as he looked down to see the caring eyes and steady hands of the doctor as he skillfully looked over the shaft and testes, his mind began to wander; going to ideas he never thought about entertaining previously. The thought of those soft eyes staring back at him as the doctor’s full lips parted across his head was enough to raise him to full mast.

Face burning red and eyes full of shame; Guy looked away from the image unfolding before him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to explain himself. “This has, uh, never happened before. I…”  
A gloved hand brushed against his forearm, gaining his attention once more. “You don’t need to worry. It’s actually a fairly common occurrence during these procedures. In fact, you should be proud and consider yourself lucky. Plenty of men younger than you worry about being able to get it up at all.” Again, with the mention of age came yet another wave of frustration. He was full of youth, his own desires had made that painfully obvious. He wished the subject would stop being brought up. “Everything checks out in the front. Now if you will, please turn around, rest your elbows on the table, and we’ll start the prostate exam.”

There was no time to stew over past words. Again, Guy obeyed, leaning over the table and exposing his back end. “The lubricant will be cold. And you may feel a bit of discomfort. It varies person to person really.” The doctor’s gentle words distracted his patient, and he took full advantage of it, pressing his fingers forward in Guy’s state of relaxation. A gasp of surprise, knees abruptly hitting the table’s stand, and clenched fists helped paint his reaction. What he felt however, was not pain, but the same medical chill he had felt throughout the rest of the appointment. Muscles squeezing against the outside force made the doctor’s probing finger push forward harder. Intense breathing followed as Bangalter’s finger began to rotate around inside Guy. “Are you alright? You aren’t in pain, are you?”

Guy’s reply was breathy and quick, as his mind was far from the medical aspect of his visit. “Yes. I’m fine. No pain.” In fact, he was feeling quite the opposite. It was difficult to maintain a straight face when pulses of enjoyment were rushing to his extremities with every twitch of his doctor’s finger. He bit his lip to keep his composure as Dr. Bangalter felt around for lesions or swelling, but all bets were off when the prostate was reached. A moan escaped past his guarded mouth and a rush of embarrassment fell over him. But it couldn’t be helped; the stimulus was one of an intensity Guy had not felt in far too long. As the caress of his finger rubbed along the pleasurable node, Guy lay his head down on his crossed arms in an attempt to keep the waterfall of his pleased, purring noises to a minimum. He felt a hand lightly press down on his back, supposedly for leverage, and he pressure behind him increased. His arms shook from trying to contain himself and his breathing more closely resembled panting. Guy could feel the damp result of his forbidden pleasure beading along his head. Humiliated but unable to stop himself, the man gave in and allowed the liquid to flow until his doctor’s hand retreated.

“I felt no abnormalities. You seem to be in perfect health Guy!” The other did not stir. He could not bring himself to face the taller man. There was no way the doctor could have missed the noises he had been making, and to turn would only reveal a wet streak across the front of his gown where his erection was only beginning to back down. The snap of gloves being removed and the feeling of warm skin on his shoulder brought his eyes upward, if only briefly. “You know, it’s nothing to b-be ashamed of. The prostate is the male g-spot after all. T-There are even, uh, legitimate medical practices that involve milking of the…” His voice trailed off as he realized that his words were not helping. With a sigh, he brought over a tissue box and went towards the door. “I’ll let you clean yourself up and get dressed. You can toss the gown on the table and get me when you’re ready.”

As the door clicked close, Guy went to straightening himself up, still embarrassed about what had come over him. This wasn’t what he had originally thought would happen when coming in for a check-up. He had gone through several exams of this nature in the past, but never had he reacted to them like this. At a loss for words, he cleaned up, folded the gown, and let his physician back in, in silence. Dr. Bangalter seemed to understand and kept the rest of the meeting short. After wrapping up and making sure Guy had no other concerns, the doctor held open the door and walked the shorter man back out to the front.

“If you notice anything strange over the next few days, be sure to give us a call. And keep an eye on that hip! If the pain worsens, we’ll want to take a look at that.” The man handed his clipboard off to an office assistant as he held the door open. “Have a nice day! Hope to see you soon!” Guy looked over his shoulder, shooting a confused look in reference to the statement. Realizing his mistake, a fit of stuttering befell the doctor once more. “I-I-I mean, no. I don-don’t want to see y-y-you again. No! I mean- I do! Just n-not here? I-I-I, I mean- stay healthy?” He buried his face in his palms, embarrassed at his lack of articulation and verbal skill. But the mess of stuttered letters was just what Guy needed. He chuckled as the doctor stumbled over his words as he headed out the door.  
“Yeah. Sure. See ya.” He felt a bit better walking out the clinic doors than he had going in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! It has been a little over a month since I first posted, and I've been caught up in a lot of things, such a finals, moving back home for the summer, and getting a summer job. 
> 
> But fear not!  
> My small hiatus is coming to a close, and I'm hoping to post my next chapter sometime within the next two weeks, hopefully sooner than later. 
> 
> I wanted to give you all hope, knowing that I have not forgotten, nor abandoned this project. I simply got caught up in the end-of-school-year-flurry that plagues many college students, as well as some incredibly inconvenient computer problems. Thank you all for the support you've given me so far. Kudos, Comments, and messages to my tumblr and skype give me so much encouragement. You are all so lovely.  
> Thank you for your patience.


End file.
